


Neon (On the Back of Your Eyelids)

by tostitos



Series: party boys [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Questionable Party Decisions, Smut, Tongue Piercings, mentions of other members - Freeform, straight boy doing arguably not-straight things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: When #confirmed Straight Guy, Son Hyunwoo, was forced to attend a house party by his best friend, Minhyuk, he wasn't really planning to hook up.And then Hyungwon happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> .2% inspired by the title of ciara's 'body party'.
> 
> in true tostitos fashion, it starts out ok and then gets a little weird. never trust a former ace to write smut. this is a life lesson ok?

“Why am I not at home eating cold pizza and crying over final exams?” Hyunwoo asks with a sigh as he stares up at a two-story house. Dim light filters through closed curtains and, standing in front of the door, he can hear the bumping of dance techno beats.

He’s not averse to parties, he likes to get drunk and make questionable decisions like everyone else his age, but he would have liked a heads-up before Minhyuk showed up outside his apartment in his beat up car and dragged him away from his date with Netflix.

Minhyuk casually pulls his skin-tight jeans from between his butt cheeks and raps his knuckles on the front door. “Because you need to experience a body party before your old man heart gives out.” He casts Hyunwoo a quick glance. “Also, I’m planning to get laid tonight and I need you to take my car if I don’t go home.”

The door swings open a minute later and a beautiful woman leans out the door way, a little neon green heart drawn at the corner of her eye. Her eyes land on Minhyuk and her deep purple painted lips stretch into a wide smile.

"Long time no see, cutie," she greets, stepping back to let them in. "We missed you."

Minhyuk laughs and opens his arms, the woman falling into his embrace as if they were long time friends. Hyunwoo watches the interaction, confused, sure he's never seen her before or heard Minhyuk talk about someone who looks like her. He shuts the door behind him, cutting them off from the otherwise quiet neighborhood and accepting that he'll be spending his time drowning in floor-shaking beats and blue mood lighting.

Minhyuk and the woman part and Minhyuk turns around, jabbing his thumb toward her. "This is Hyejin," he says.

Hyunwoo catches her gaze and offers up a polite smile as he introduces himself in turn.

She smiles back, although it's a little wild around the edges, and claps her hands. "Well, I won't keep y'all. Booze and shit is in the kitchen. You know the drill. Be safe!" With a small kiss on Minhyuk's cheek, she drifts away.

Inside, the music rocks through Hyunwoo's body, the loud sound rattling his bones. At the entrance of the hallway sits a small end table, neon body paint markers scattered across its surface. Minhyuk goes straight for them, picking up an orange one. As he snaps the cap off, Hyunwoo reaches for a yellow one, only for his hand to be slapped away.

"You don't want that," Minhyuk says cryptically. He grabs Hyunwoo's chin with his free hand and turns his face.

Hyunwoo can only stare at Minhyuk's excited smirk as the younger man draws a stripe of orange across his cheek. "Uh, what does it matter?" he asks, watching Minhyuk switch out the orange pen for one the same green as on Hyejin's face.

Minhyuk dots neon freckles over the bridge of his nose. "Everything. Trust me."

"You could, I don't know, use your words and tell me why?" Hyunwoo scrunches up his nose.

"I could, bu-"

"Minhyuk!"

Both men turn around at the call. A short guy with hair the color of cherry blossoms walks up to them, punching Minhyuk in the arm in greeting. He's dressed in a pair of ripped white jeans and one of their university t-shirts in grey. There's nothing on his face, but he has three yellow barrettes pining his bangs back.

Kihyun.

He and Minhyuk dated about a year ago, but they parted on good terms and are still close friends. Hyunwoo wasn't really expecting to see him, but thinking back on it, he doesn’t know why. For being exes no longer interested in the other, they still spend a lot of time together.

"You didn't tell me you were coming," Kihyun says, scowling but there's no heat behind it.

Minhyuk laughs and says, "Didn't want you to get jealous.

Snorting, Kihyun turns to Hyunwoo. "Hey, Hyunwoo. Didn't think this was your scene."

Hyunwoo can't help the 'what?' that bubbles out of his throat but his question is drowned out by the lyric-less beats. He follows Minhyuk and Kihyun as they venture down the hall to the living room.

"So some stuff has changed since the last time you were here. This floor is the kiddie pool, regular party shit and top floor anything goes. The open space in the basement is the in-between, anything but penetration. Won thought we should have some order in the place," Kihyun explains while Minhyuk nods.

“ _Penetration?_ What…?" He can't even finish the question, doesn't even know what he wants to ask. Where are we? Why am I here? What is this about ‘penetration’?

Kihyun looks back at him and then at Minhyuk, something like understanding and annoyance settling in his eyes. "I knew it was weird that he was here. Did you not tell him?"

Minhyuk chuckles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously at Kihyun's glare. "He wouldn't have come. I just wanted my old son to experience one of these before he graduates or dies of a stroke."

Rolling his eyes, Kihyun pulls Hyunwoo down to explain so he doesn't have to yell as loudly. "This is a sex party."

"You brought me to an orgy?!" Hyunwoo questions incredulously.

"You could say that, I guess,” Minhyuk agrees, uninterested in Hyunwoo’s distress and stare focused on someone in the mix of people in the living room. “Grab something to drink. Chill. Kitchen’s on the right.”

Before Hyunwoo has the chance to argue, Minhyuk grips Kihyun by the arm and drags him off toward the stairs, muttering something the music blocks out.

Sighing, Hyunwoo ruffles his hair, watching his friend disappear through the small crowd. He could leave, could go try and catch a bus since Minhyuk didn't leave him his car keys (even though he's apparently been hired as the driver tonight). He doesn't know which bus to take back to his place closer to campus, but thankfully he's a millennial with an iPhone, unlimited data, and Google Maps literally at his fingertips. But the more he thinks about getting out of this weird vortex of neon and shitty music and unfiltered lust hanging in the air, the more he feels like he needs to stay to make sure Minhyuk is alright at the end of the night. The woes of being a good friend.

This floor isn't so bad; as Kihyun said it's like a regular party of gyrating bodies and wandering hands. There's a guy in the corner over there with his hands shoved up the front of some woman's sweater as they swap spit and sway to the music. Pretty standard. Hyunwoo figures that if he stays on this floor and none of the people doing the horizontal tango are the type to scream bloody murder, then he can push the fact this isn't your average party to the back of his mind.

He finds the kitchen, passing the stairs that lead down to the basement. It's flooded with dim, yellow light but even that hurts and Hyunwoo squeezes his eyes shut as he walks in and they start to burn. There are a couple of people lingering around with red plastic cups in hand; he doesn't recognize any of them. No one is getting too frisky, though, and really that's all that matters.

Minhyuk said he'd be driving, but Hyunwoo doesn't know how long they'll be here so he supposes it’s fine to drink a little, especially because it seemed like Minhyuk had his eye on someone. (God, Hyunwoo doesn't even want to think about what that kid is getting up to right now upstairs.) There's a sign of blank computer paper and dying black marker taped to a cabinet that reads 'CUPS' and Hyunwoo opens it to be greeted with a bulk sized packaged of red plastic cups shoved into the small space.

On the counter lining the sink are a number of glass bottles, but Hyunwoo bypasses them all for the keg of beer being watched over by a guy with round cheeks, an orange J on the right side of his face.

"Just getting started?" He asks, leaning back against the counter and lifting his own cup as Hyunwoo fills his with beer.

"Yeah," Hyunwoo answers gruffly. "I'm too sober for this."

‘J’ laughs and raises his cup to his mouth. "I feel that. My girlfriend just jumps on in but I always need a little something to take the edge off before I can join the fun."

Hyunwoo has never been more thankful for his poker face than right now. This kid comes to these things with his girlfriend as if this is an ordinary date activity. He’s _definitely_ too sober for this. Maybe he should go for a shot of vodka instead.

Chugging the contents of his cup, Hyunwoo refills it before walking over to the small bay window, its dark curtains pulled down and concealing them from the outside. The ledge beneath it is just big enough for him to sit on and he crosses he legs, leaning back against the wall.

His conversation with the kid with the J on his cheek falls silent and Hyunwoo doesn't bother with trying to keep it going. He takes a huge gulp of his beer and tilts his head back, closing his eyes.

The others in the kitchen don't stay for very long, drifting out as quickly as they float in. Hyunwoo listens to bits of conversation about how cute the boy with the yellow glasses is and how unfortunate it is that some girl is playing for the green team until it all dies out under the music.

All the while, Hyunwoo nurses his beer, knowing he'll have to drink at least two more before he stops thinking of ways to kill Minhyuk for bringing him here without any kind of warning.

"Jooheon? Seulgi’s looking for you by the basement stairs,” a new voice cuts through the music.

"Oh? I expected her to be upstairs," ‘J’, or as Hyunwoo now knows, Jooheon, says.

Hyunwoo can tell someone is walking past him but assumes it's Jooheon until his cup is plucked from his hands. He snaps his eyes open to see a leggy boy with his lips wrapped around the rim of his cup, staring down at him with drowsy but somehow still curious eyes.

This new boy has 'kiss me' written in neat green lettering on his left cheek and a green collar with a metal ring for a leash tight around his neck. His white dress shirt is half tucked into a pair of tight black jeans that cling to his legs like skin.

Hyunwoo is comfortable enough in his sexuality to think he looks kind of hot without being weird about it.

"Uh..." he starts but he can't find the rest of the words he wants to say. Ultimately, he asks, "Do you mind?"

The twig's lips twitch up into a small smirk. It's partially hidden by the cup but Hyunwoo can still see it.

"No. Do you?" he says, finally taking a sip. He claims the space on the ledge next to Hyunwoo and passes the cup back. "I saw you talking with Minhyuk and Kihyun. First time? No one ever sits in here like this and I wouldn’t put it past Minhyuk to randomly bring someone in."

Hyunwoo nods, wondering who this guy is, why Minhyuk seems to know everyone in this place, and why he’s never seen any of them before. "Yeah."

The newcomer wets his lips and Hyunwoo gets a peek at gleaming metal on his tongue. He eyes Hyunwoo's cheek, the one with the orange stripe, and makes a face of slight conflict. "Well," he clicks his tongue piercing against his front teeth, "I'm always willing to help a guest if I have to. Since it seems like your friends abandoned you," he adds the last sentence late, like an afterthought.

A hand lands heavy on Hyunwoo's thigh. It's not in dangerous territory, but the touch alone is kind of uncomfortable coming from a guy, and a stranger he's just met at a sex party too. He can't help but stare at it as if that'll make it go away.

"A guest?" Hyunwoo says intelligently out of all the other things he could have said.

"I'm Hyungwon," the pretty boy answers as if that should mean something. When he realizes Hyunwoo hasn't heard his name before, he adds, "This is my party. Gotta make sure everyone is enjoying themselves. So, see anyone out there who looked like they'd give you a good time?"

Hyunwoo swears Hyungwon squeezes his thigh as he asks, but he could just be projecting. There's a newfound excitement in the skinnier man's eyes, though, and that can't be mistaken. It's equal parts heady and innocently invested, like Hyungwon is really interested in helping Hyunwoo out of his pants tonight - whether that be by himself or at the hands of someone he's helped Hyunwoo get with.

"I, uh, haven't really been looking."

Hyungwon chuckles. "You're cute. Got a type?"

Hyunwoo tosses back the rest of the warm beer in his cup. He needs another one, but something keeps him from standing up. It might be Hyungwon's hand sliding up his leg cementing him to his spot.

"There are a couple of chill girls out there who aren't fooling around and are just here to dance." Hyungwon continues, still playing the role of being a good host trying to help a guest break out of his shell.

"Um..."

“Or if you were thinking about trying something _different_ , then I suppose I’m in a charitable enough mood to volunteer. You ever been sucked off by a guy?” His voice is conversational, sounding as if he doesn’t care if Hyunwoo answers the question or not. It would be a good act if not for the wandering, more than friendly, finger brushing against the zip of Hyunwoo’s jeans.

Hyunwoo wonders if he should move his hand, worried about the involuntary flicker of warmth that lights up the pit of his stomach at the touch. “N-No? I’m not—”

“I know you’re straight.” Hyungwon taps on his cheek with his right hand and Hyunwoo realizes the colors probably do mean something. He clicks his piercing. “Straight people experiment sometimes, right?”

“Why me?”

Hyungwon shrugs. “You’re cute.”

That’s fair. Hyunwoo isn’t the type to experiment, but he wouldn’t say he’s not curious. Minhyuk, arguably his best friend, is gay and swears by ‘the magical properties of good dick’. Hyunwoo is comfortable enough with his sexuality to admit he thinks about it sometimes.

If he closes his eyes and just enjoys it, then there’s no need for a crisis, right? Plus Hyungwon is offering, so it’s not like he instigated it. And he’s pretty too so it doesn’t count. This is fine.

And if anyone asks, he can say he was drunk. He’s not, nowhere close actually, but no one else needs to know.

Swallowing thickly, Hyunwoo wraps his hand around Hyungwon’s wrist. “You, uh… Just not in the kitchen.”

Genuine shock crosses Hyungwon’s face for a brief second before he smirks lewdly, a delighted look in his eyes as if Hyunwoo just signed his soul away for him to keep. And when he teasingly pokes his tongue out, allowing Hyunwoo a clear glimpse of the pink barbell threaded through it that sparks another flare of warmth in the older man, Hyunwoo wonders if he did do just that.

 

He flushes as he takes in the sight of Hyungwon on his knees, chocolate brown eyes dark with hunger as he sizes up Hyunwoo’s cock. He unknowingly tightens his fist around his shaft, groaning quietly, and Hyungwon glances up, popping his bottom lip out of his mouth, wet with spit. Hyunwoo blinks and it’s like someone else is in control of his body because suddenly his thumb is pressed firm against that pretty, glossy lip.

It feels a little too intimate given their current situation — in this brightly lit bathroom, EDM bumping through the walls, the sound of people yelling as they pass by the closed door — but before Hyunwoo’s mind catches up with his body, Hyungwon parts his lips and sucks his finger into his mouth. Hyunwoo’s mind goes into overdrive when the warm metal of the barbell glides along the skin of his finger and any thoughts of regrets, for the moment at least, disappear entirely as his entire world re-centers around this boy and the anticipation of getting his hot mouth on his dick.

Hyunwoo would be more embarrassed about going from half-hard to standing at full attention faster than a cheetah can go from 0 to 100 kilometers per hour just because of a small metal ball, if Hyungwon didn’t release his thumb with a light hum and a wicked smile. He’s not comfortable enough with his sexuality, with _this_ , to acknowledge the desire to shove two more of his fingers into the lanky nymph’s mouth, to press down on the back of his tongue, to make him gag.

Hyungwon wets his lips, turning his heady gaze from Hyunwoo’s pink-tinted face to his hand moving hurriedly over his shaft. He braces one hand on Hyunwoo’s tan hip and wraps the other around his wrist, making him stop. “Give it to me,” he sighs out, hardly louder than a whisper.

Swallowing his heart that had jumped up into his throat, Hyunwoo nudges the tip of his dick against the seam of Hyungwon’s lips. His own part in a small gasp as Hyungwon takes the fat head into his mouth, suckling gently with a soft, pleased moan. With just this much, Hyungwon’s tongue teasing his foreskin, it’s already promising, but then he takes him in deeper and swirls his tongue around the cockhead, digging the ball of his piercing up under and then over into his slit and Hyunwoo swears the absolute sin of it kills him for a solid ten seconds.

He palms the back of Hyungwon’s head and tugs on the sandy strands, nibbling at his bottom lip. The pretty boy groans in response, squeezing Hyunwoo’s thigh and swallowing him down to his two-finger ring around the base.

The metallic chill along the underside of his dick sends electricity shooting up to the ends of his short-cropped hair, down to the tips of his toes. He’s powerless to do anything but hold his shirt off his stomach with a trembling arm and try not to lift his hips too far as he lets Hyungwon carry him to Heaven and then drop him all the way down to Hell.

It’s sloppy and wet and Hyunwoo can’t tear his eyes away from those swollen, cotton candy pink lips stretched over his dick. Saliva leaks out of the corner of Hyungwon’s mouth in rivulets — _he’s like an overexcited dog with a bone, fucking hell_ — and Hyunwoo even feels it trickle down the inside of his thigh.

Hyungwon removes his fingers from Hyunwoo’s dick and cups his ass, wrenching his hips forward. The fire in Hyunwoo’s gut burns brighter than any star as the tip of his cock brushes the back of Hyungwon’s throat and he mouths a stunned ‘Oh, fuck,’ air caught in his throat.

The pretty boy pulls off with a worrisome cough and sucks in a shaky breath, but his eyelids flutter like he’s hit a high and he reaches down to palm himself through his jeans. “Yes, yes, yes,” he chants, popping the button on his pants and shoving his hand in to wrap around his own erection.

Blinking unfocused eyes up Hyunwoo, Hyungwon whines wantonly and begs, “ _Please_.” He sticks out his tongue, the barbell glinting in the harsh bathroom light.

It takes a moment for Hyunwoo’s brain to comprehend the request — Hyungwon wants him to fuck his mouth, to make him choke on his cock. And it’s not the first time he’s ever had someone ask, but it’s the first time someone has ever looked so wrecked, so needy. “Holy shit, you’re completely gone off this.”

Hyungwon only looks at him with those big eyes and the image of the boy, neon green marker smudged on red cheeks and lips swollen, desperately tugging at his flushed, leaking dick, makes Hyunwoo throb so hard he's thinks he might lose it.

Releasing his shirt, Hyunwoo buries one hand into soft curls and angles himself back into Hyungwon's waiting mouth with the other. He tightens his fist in the other's hair and pulls him onto his cock as he thrusts into the wet heat in one smooth slide, Hyungwon going limp and letting him use his mouth to get off.

At first, Hyunwoo is careful not to go too deep but then Hyungwon slaps his thigh, whining at him to _do it right, please please please_ , and Hyunwoo loses all resolve, fucking Hyungwon's mouth with abandon. His piercing drags deliciously along the underside of his dick with each thrust, catches on the head, the tip, whenever Hyunwoo pulls all the way out and drives back in. It's _so fucking good_ , so hot, watching tears collect in those gorgeous eyes and listening as Hyungwon's shameless moans around his dick get more and more desperate.

Hyunwoo's head spins with pleasure. He's not going to last much longer than this and he knows Hyungwon can tell from how tight the thin boy's fingers press into his hip, impatience shining through the watery gaze.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Hyunwoo moans, gut impossibly tight and on the cusp of unraveling completely.

Inching closer on his knees, Hyungwon whines out something that sounds like a no. Hyunwoo draws back, leaving just the head in, and strokes himself to completion. It doesn't take more than a couple tugs before he drops his head back with a loud groan, orgasm hitting him harder than any other he's ever had.

Hyungwon moans in earnest, greedily swallowing his load. He sucks the head, tonguing the slit to make sure he gets every last drop Hyunwoo will give him. Pulling off, he rests his forehead on Hyunwoo's hip and moves his hand furiously over his dick, chasing his own end. Every heavy pant that falls from his lips has Hyunwoo, delusional in his post-orgasm haze, thinking about reaching down and finishing Hyungwon off himself. He doesn't get to act on the thought because, at that moment, Hyungwon arches his back in a beautiful curve and comes all over his hand.

It’s kind of unreal, looking at this boy and knowing Hyunwoo did that to him. His hair is a mess, he’ll have to re-do his face paint, there’s saliva drying on his chin and jizz on the front of his pants. And it’s all because of Hyunwoo.

He just got the best head of his life from a gay guy he doesn’t even know at a sex party that Minhyuk dragged him to out of nowhere.

The younger man gives him a satisfied smile, popping a tainted knuckle into his mouth. "Good?" Hyungwon asks, pushing himself up to stand on shaky legs. His voice already sounds raw and Hyunwoo, already returning back to Earth, is struck with the conflict of thinking it's the hottest thing he's ever heard and wanting to get the hell out of there.

He can’t bring himself to answer with anything other than an honest, awkward, "Y-yeah, uh, great."

 

"Hyunwoo, have you been in the kitchen this entire time? You look like you're growing roots," Minhyuk complains as he drifts into the room, a fit man with silver hair and a green ribbon tied around his neck practically glued to his back. There are hickeys blooming on his neck and Hyunwoo has had enough promiscuity for the night.

Tipping back his fourth cup of beer, Hyunwoo shrugs. His heart pounds in his chest as he thinks about Hyungwon, who left him with a smirk and the promise that he's ' _available any time you want a repeat_ ' in front of the bathroom nearly forty minutes ago. "I went to the bathroom once."

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/monstazet)|[blr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/tosties)


End file.
